Second Chances: Uchiha Madara
by Nisroc Chico
Summary: His master plan for a perfect world had been shattered ten years ago. He struggles to survive with only the clothes on his back. He's broken, with no more dreams nor ambition to give him any meaning. But is this really the end of Uchiha Madara? (Second Chances Universe)


**_Author's PreNote_**

So this Fanfic takes place in the same universe as my story of Second Chances(Six years before the events) and it will be about Madara's journey to 'change' after being liberated from prison. You don't really have to know what Second Chances is about to enjoy this story. I'm just writing this as a treat for my readers and practice for me :3 (trying to do more of show and don't tell). There will be OC's, but I promise I'll do my best not to make them annoying and worth it.

I would like to thank Duesal10 for presenting me the ways of show and don't tell

And more importantly I must thank YAXON for being the awesome BetaReader that he is :3

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_"I won't accept you back to Konoha…" a voice, cold as ice, said through the metallic bars that encaged a certain man. The voice belonged to one whose blue eyes softened up by the way the prisoner laid on the ground, breathing hoarsely, with his limbs wrapped up in gauze. "But I also won't let you continue to rot here…"_

_ "Release me…and I promise you… I will burn this world…" his dark voice said quietly, barely above a whisper. _

_The threat did not harden the blond's demeanor. Instead, he closed his eyes as if remembering a certain moment in his life to keep his anger from stomping over his morals. _

_"You're no longer a threat to us… And even though the rest of world wishes to see you die inside this cage, it isn't right," the cell doors clanged open, a smile was offered to the prisoner. "Hashirama wouldn't want this for you…"_

His ears rang, waking him up from his longer slumber, from the chirps that emerged from the tree that he had been leaning against. His muscles ached, and something sharp clawed at his insides, but even then, he tried to slip back into his dream world. Unfortunately for him, the newborns continued with their cries, pulling him back to reality.

He frowned from the disturbance and, eventually, after ignoring the throbbing pain in his right leg that had attempted to tug him back to the ground, he limply wandered off with a walking stick in hand.

His right leg unpleasantly twitched as he moved through the forest. The muscles on his leg had been severely crushed, leaving him crippled. He let out a rough grunt as he almost stumbled to the ground after his foot got caught with a bundle of weeds. His pants nearly dropped to his knees, forcing him to fasten the rope around it. They were baggy just like the washed-out shirt that he wore; they hung loosely over his bag of bones and covered the black symbols that were marked around his pale skin.

His body involuntarily shivered from the cold wind that passed through him; the trees branches rattled in the forest. His teeth clenched as the pain was getting harder to ignore from his battered leg. The great tolerance to pain that he once had had died down.

Yes… that was all that was left to do in the world… suffer the countless methods of torture that life enjoyed to throw at him, but he could at least endure all of it with the exception of one…

The emptiness, the lack of color and light suffocated his sanity. His vision was long gone, and only a black cloth that was wrapped over his empty eye sockets put him at ease. He used the only thing he had left, his remaining senses, to guide him through the world. He was able to move through the forest; he could feel his surroundings with no problem, but even then, that wasn't enough to avoid his random breakdowns.

Darkness had become his companion, and at the same time, his enemy that continued to rip him apart. He had to stop and desperately picture scenic, bright landscapes in his mind, or at least imagine a strand of the blue sky to keep the last bit of sanity he had left intact. He hated the darkness with a passion.

How long had it been since his whole master plan was taken from him? He had lost track of the years he had to rot in prison, the sickening voice of a certain man continued to leave a scar in his mind.

There were times he thought about taking his life, but the afterlife wasn't as pretty as others believed. He had died once, and darkness was the only thing that had embraced him. Even then, darkness wished to swallow his soul whole, but maybe it was his punishment for all the sins he had committed. But were his wrongdoings really his fault? Was it his fault that he took so many lives while he lived every day of his life in war? Was it his fault that he wanted to end the world so he could bring forth a better one?

Even now… he wondered if he was insane. He still craved for a fight, to feel the rush of power flow through his veins as he crushed the lives of people under his hand. Maybe he _was_ a monster… but he believed it was life that made him that way. That was one of the reasons he wished had succeeded in creating the perfect world of dreams, so he could be cured, to finally be at peace with himself and the world… but that was never going to happen…

The hope he once had was ripped to shreds. The ambition that drove him to move forward burned to ashes. He was left to rot, with only the clothes on his back, in the cold, cruel world that he had wished to escape. In the end, his loss was a win for the rest of the world; he couldn't escape his horrible destiny …

After all, Uchiha Madara was meant to suffer for all eternity…

* * *

**Author's AfterNote:**

One of my history professors(very wise man) told us how there was a time in Japan that warriors(who lived most of their lives in war) were pushed from society because the rulers didn't believe they could really live peacefully among the rest of their their citizens. They thought their blood would crave for more fights and they were too corrupted to be cured. I thought about Madara while our professor talked about this and I couldn't help, but kind of feel bad for the guy. (Still annoyed by the way he manipulated Obito (who was a kid, a child soldier that I like to describe him) but i still enjoy Madara's character lol.)

I know I have other fanfics like Second Chances and the Twist of Fate, but I really must get better in writing before I write the new chapters for those stories cause well...the new chapters are supposed to be epic and I'm a bit of self conscious to write them just yet, lol

So what do you guys think of this prologue?

Please tell me what you think so I continue it : o


End file.
